


Rain of the Heart

by Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Abyss - Freeform, Gen, Madness, Phantom - Freeform, Rain, red eyed phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break
Summary: On a rainy day, reflections of the past are brought to the surface.
Kudos: 4





	Rain of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Pandora Hearts week, day 3, the prompt being "rain". I had the idea for this a long time ago, I just never finished it, until today XD 
> 
> I've only done a few fics from 1st person, so I hope it turned out OK. As always, hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> I'm also kinda considering this a bit of a sibling fic to "reflections", my other 1st person one-shot about Jack. I might make it into a series, who knows?

Rain. It always reminds me of that day. The day that I left her behind. Why did I do it? It was a childish mistake, an irreversible one. I should have known better. But my despair was too great. I was too lost in my own anguish to realize the consequences of my actions. I was deceived, promised sweet nothings by the devil in disguise. In desperation, I believed it was salvation, that its lies were the truth.

I am reminded of the atrocities I committed, without hesitation. The lives I took, all for the sake of saving the ones closest to me. With every darkened night, my hands grew stained with crimson blood, seeping into my very soul, marking my path that I could no longer seem to turn away from. My eyes drove fear into those who caught a glimpse of me, red as blood, a soulless phantom.

The day I finally came to be dragged into Abyss, a broken wonderland, a dimension of insanity. That girl, the very persona of madness. My pain and agony nothing but a game to her, an amusement to pass the time in that demented hell.

The price that I paid for my ignorance, and the vow that I swore. I hated her, I loathed her with the very depths of my soul, once I found out what she had done, that the past had indeed been changed, but nowhere near the way I had wished for it to be. And yet I had promised all the same to grant her wish, that she had entrusted to me, and me alone.

And of the time that it takes for old wounds to heal, to scar over and slowly fade. But wounds of the heart remain, for they are much harder to heal. They bring pain, a deep, agonizing pain, one that can’t be soothed by medicine, only by tears, washed away in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! 
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
